Christmas Baking Crisis
by ConfoederatioHelvetica
Summary: Newsfic. Norway doesn't have any butter to make Christmas cookies, but Denmark might just have a solution for him...


**This is based off several things. First, off a newspaper article I read on the 11th of December. No, it's not a tabloid, it's a mainstream local paper called 'Der Landbote' which roughly translates to 'The country courier'. It was about stores and Norway lacking butter from their supply during this very crucial time of year when it's in high demand. Then I remembered that the Swiss government has huge stores of butter which they bought from the Swiss farmers as part of a deal which I'm not going to go into detail at the moment. Anyway, later I had a conversation with Ange55555 where I mentioned the topic and she, as a joke, wrote a part of the scene with Iceland and Norway, and it was that which initially got the cogs in my head turning. So, credit to her for sparking this idea in my mind for an entertaining Christmas story. Thanks Ange, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was almost Christmas time at the house of the Nordics. Snow was falling gently outside, covering the landscape in a soft white blanket. The only thing missing now were cookies, and Norway was the one who was going to make some.<p>

He put on an apron, took out a big bowl, flour, the recipe book and set about to work, throwing all the ingredients into the bowl. Next the recipe called for a hundred grams of butter.

Norway cheerfully strolled over to the fridge, and opened the door.

The mood dropped suddenly.

"Damn..." Norway muttered, his face darkening.

Iceland happened to stroll by.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm out of butter..."

Iceland looked confused.

"Okay...?"

It was then that Denmark decided to stick his nose into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Norway turned on him.

"Denmark, go to the store and get some butter!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so, now go."

"Okay okay, I'm going..."

Denmark vanished.

"Why do you need butter anyway?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to bake here?"

"And you're sure you've got none left?"

"When have I ever been wrong, little brother?"

Iceland turned slightly less pale at the mention of their relation.

Denmark returned.

"Sorry, no butter at the store either, they're all out."

Sweden joined them.

"T's 'll th's 'bout? D'nm'rk r'nnin' 'round f'r b'tter?

"Norway here just ran out of butter while trying to make cookies for Christmas."

"Hm"

"Sweden, do you have any?"

Sweden shrugged.

"H'vn't"

Norway looked crestfallen.

"B't m' w'fe m'be."

Norway looked hopeful once more.

"He might? Where is he?"

There was a scratching sound, then a cloud of ash erupted from out of the chimney, followed swiftly be Finland.

"Oh...eh...I was just practicing for the main event! Everything needs to go perfect on the evening of Christmas."

Norway grabbed him by the front of his Santa costume. Sweden gave him a dark look, but didn't say anything.

"Finland, this is important. Do you have any butter in that bag of yours?" he asked frantically.

Finland was taken aback.

"N-no...I used it all...but I do have some cookies I could give you..."

Norway let Finland go.

"And any of you?"

They shook their heads, and silence fell over the kitchen.

"Well, there's one possibility. I heard that someone down south had a lot of butter that he's just clamouring to sell."

"Really? Who?"

Denmark scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"You're not going to be pleased..."

"I don't care, this is an emergency! Call him now!"

* * *

><p>Switzerland just set a tray of piping hot Zimtsterne down on the counter to cool off, when the phone rang. He took off his oven mittens, hand-made by Liechtenstein, and picked it up.<p>

"Ja?" he answered in an irritated tone.

"_Hey Swissy! It's me Denma-"_

Switzerland hung up.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the line, Denmark looked put-off.<p>

"So?"

"He just hung up. I've no idea why..."

"Give that here!" Norway said and snatched the phone from Denmark, redialling Switzerland's number.

* * *

><p>Switzerland picked up again.<p>

"WHAT? Why do you bother me now Denmark? WHY?"

"_Switzerland, it's me, Norway."_

"Oh...Hello Norway. What do YOU want?"

Liechtenstein walked into the kitchen. She had probably heard him shouting. Switzerland held up a finger, telling her that he'd be with her in a minute.

"_I wanted to ask if you could lend me some butter. Denmark here said you had some in store."_

"I do not know what you are talking about. I have no butter that I want to sell to you."

"But Big Brother..." Liechtenstein interjected but Switzerland silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"_This is an emergency; I'm trying to make cookies for the Christmas festival. Please, I'll make you a good price for it too!"_

Switzerland perked up at that.

"Oh really? You would?" he said, playing a disbelieving tone.

"_Yes,__I __would__"_ Norway said resolutely, _"__I __need __to __get __this __done __now, __and __nobody __except __you __seems __to __have __any __to __spare.__"_

Switzerland thought of the huge stores, currently whiling away in great freezers under his house.

"Well...I guess I could sell you some, if the price is right."

"_Anything"_

"I think that we'll be able to reach some kind of agreement."

"_In the Christmas spirit?"_

"Very well. Transfer the sum to my account, and you can expect shipment by tomorrow."

"_Thank you Switzerland, you just saved my Christmas"_

"I guess I did, but be sure to buy in advance next time. I would hate it if you had to call again."

"_Very well, I'll remember that."_

"Merry Christmas Norway"

"_Merry Christmas Switzerland"_

* * *

><p>Norway hung up.<p>

"And?" Denmark asked him.

"It's a deal."

Iceland breathed out audibly, and Denmark clapped his hands in glee.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be half bad?"

"You said no such thing..." commented Iceland.

"But it all worked out in the end," Finland remarked happily "And your Christmas is saved, right Norway?"

Norway looked thoughtful.

"Maybe...but why do I have the feeling that Switzerland's laughing at us at this very moment?"

* * *

><p>Switzerland hung up, then he began to chuckle, finally breaking out into laughter. Liechtenstein stood watching him.<p>

"Eh...Big Brother? Are you all right?" she said, slightly worried.

Switzerland calmed down again, but he still smiled.

"Perfectly. Norway just bought my entire store of butter, which I could have never eaten anyway and which nobody else wanted to buy because it's too expensive! This is Christmas indeed!"


End file.
